Shake up (Song)
|Cover = Shake up regular.jpg |Caption = Shake up (Regular Edition) |type = Song |artist = Inoue Miyu |CD = Shake up |tracknumber = N°1 (Shake up) N°8 (Sparkle) |Japanese = |English = |released = August 23, 2017 (Shake up) March 21, 2018 (Sparkle) |genre = J-Pop |recorded = 2017 |length = 2:54 (Shake up) 2:58 (Sparkle) |language = Japanese, English |label = Victor Entertainment Inc. |producer = |Last = Sparkle Kienai (Track #7) |Next = Shake up Robin (Track #2) Sparkle I will be your love (Sparkle Ver.) (Track #9) |Cover2 = Shake up limited.jpg|Shake up (Limited Edition) Inoue Miyu Sparkle regular edition cover.jpg|Sparkle (Regular Edition) Inoue Miyu Sparkle limited edition cover.jpg|Sparkle (Limited Edition) |Caption2 = }} is a song by Inoue Miyu. It is featured as the 1st and lead track on her 2nd single Shake up and as the 8th track on her 1st album Sparkle. Song Information *'Lyrics': Miwa Kodai *'Composition': Miwa Kodai LyricsiLyrics Buzz Kanji= いつだって大人ぶってたいだけ　(だって) ちょっとくらい甘えてる君がいいよ　(いいよ) 誘い込むような　Moonlight 傷だらけの胸を刺すの “Hello！　Your true colors！” 止まらないソワソワな夜 Shake up Shake up　君とひとつ 何も怖くないんだよ Find out Find out　夢の続き 2人で見たいんだよ　Hey！ Wow… Shake up Shake up 会いに来て　いつもの顔が見たいな　(なんて) そうやってはしゃいでる君がいいよ　(いいよ) 散らかったままの　Heartbreak 悪魔あざけて潰してく “Hello！　Your true colors！” 投げ出したフラフラな嘘 Shake up Shake up　いつもそばで 笑ってて欲しいんだよ Find out Find out　強さ抱いて 手を繋ぎたいんだよ　Hey！ Wow… Shake up Shake up そっと曖昧な答えで 怖気付いて逃げないで もっと煌めきを見せてよ 2人のlong way long way to light Shake up Shake up　君とひとつ 何も怖くないんだよ Find out Find out　夢の続き 2人で見たいんだよ　Hey！ Wow… Shake up Shake up |-| Romaji= Itsu datte otonabutte tai dake ( datte ) chotto kurai amaeteru kimi ga ii yo ( ii yo ) sasoikomu yō na Moonlight kizu darake no mune o sasu no “Hello! Your true colors!” tomara nai sowasowa na yoru Shake up Shake up kimi to hitotsu nani mo kowaku nai n da yo Find out Find out yume no tsuzuki 2 nin de mi tai n da yo Hey! Wow … Shake up Shake up ai ni ki te itsumo no kao ga mi tai na ( nante ) sō yatte hashaideru kimi ga ii yo ( ii yo ) chirakatta mama no Heartbreak akuma azake te tsubushi te ku “Hello! Your true colors!” nagedashi ta fura fura na uso Shake up Shake up itsumo soba de waratte te hoshii n da yo Find out Find out tsuyo sa dai te te o tsunagi tai n da yo Hey! Wow … Shake up Shake up sotto aimai na kotae de ojikezui te nige nai de motto kirameki o mise te yo 2 nin no long way long way to light Shake up Shake up kimi to hitotsu nani mo kowaku nai n da yo Find out Find out yume no tsuzuki 2 nin de mi tai n da yo Hey! Wow … Shake up Shake up |-| English= Gallery Inoue Miyu Sparkle track details 8.jpg|Track details Videos 井上実優 『Shake up』 Music Video（Short Ver.）|Music Video (short ver.) External Links *Oricon Profile *Buy the song (digital): Shake up single • Sparkle album References Category:2017 Songs Category:Inoue Miyu Category:Inoue Miyu Songs Category:Shake up Category:Sparkle (Inoue Miyu) Category:English Name Songs Category:2017 Releases Category:Solo Songs